beet_the_vandel_busterfandomcom-20200214-history
New Continent Arc
The New Contintent Arc is the fourth story arc in the Beet the Vandel Buster series. It covers Chapters 27-31 of the manga. Many of the events of this arc are preludes to the Garonewt Arc, such as the finding of Cruss and Garonewt's first appearance. it is preceded by the Black Horizon Arc and succeeded by the Garonewt Arc Summary Beet vs. Balleus Balleus threatens the Beet Warriors, saying that Guntry's plane is his. By eating concrete, Balleus grows weapons inside his body and throws them at Beet, but Beet deflects them with the Burning Lance. Angered, Balleus pulls out his ultimate weapon, but Beet easily slices it in half. Balleus pulls out another weapon, but it is just a string attached to a hilt. Now fearing for his life, Balleus uses his monsters to fly in the air, and he tells Beet that he only wants to eat planes to satisfy his hunger, appealing to Beet's appetite. But Beet tells him that when his Iron Knights eat, they make weapons and bullets. He asks Balleus what he uses those for, and Balleus remarks that he uses them to shoot down the villagers of Bekatrute. Trapped in his own words, Balleus gets frightened. Beet calls his actions despicable and brings out the Boltic Axe, using it to bisect Balleus. Balleus falls in the sea, and his monsters start attacking the Beet Warriors, but the Beet Warriors easily destroy them. Milfa then comes, having run errands in Trowana. Guntry tries to get her to kiss him, but Milfa tries to stall him. In the end, she promises to kiss him after they reach Bekatrute, and Guntry and the Beet Warriors fly for Bekatrute, with Poala and Milfa in the seats and Beet and Kissu sitting on the wings. They come upon several monsters, and Beet and Kissu jump off the plane to fight them while Milfa and Poala continue toward Bekatrute. Arrival at Bekatrute-Finding Cruss Beet and Kissu make it to Bekatrute long before Poala and Milfa, and assist a buster group called the Arc Warriors in dealing with a Vandel named Eluder. Eluder is easily defeated thanks to their teamwork, and the Arc Warriors decide to take Beet and Kissu to Melmarde, the leader of Bekatrute. Melmarde, who is revealed to be a woman, tells Beet and Kissu that they can help the Arc Warriors, but is concerned about their low level. The Arc Warriors stick up for Beet, but Beet suddenly notices a familiar face outside in the courtyard. Beet rushes to the courtyard, and with shock realizes that the man is Cruss. Cruss however does not recognize Beet, and he tells him that he remembers nothing before Bekatrute. Melmarde denies that he is Cruss, rather he is Cain, her court painter. Not giving up, Beet brings out the Crown Shield and tries to jog Cruss' memory by having him hold it, but Cruss' arms convulse, dropping the shield. Cruss shows Beet that his arms are all scratched up, and he cannot hold up anything except paintbrushes and boards. Melmarde kicks Beet and Kissu out of her mansion, saying they could help the Arc Warriors but they were banned from entering her mansion ever again. Disapponted, Beet and Kissu rest for the night. Meanwhile, a severely injured Eluder is confronted by a mysterious Vandel. Garonewt, The Immovable Giant The next morning, Beet and the Arc Warriors are alerted that there is a Vandel outside, and Beet, Kissu, and the Arc Warriors rush out of the city to confront it. The warriors who fought him before lay incapacitated, as the Vandel introduces himself as Garonewt, a seven-star. Beet pulls out the Burning Lance and the Arc Warriors pull out their Saigas, but Garonewt recognizes Beet from the letter he got from Shagie. Delighted that he was "first in line", Garonewt abandons his initial plan of kidnapping Cruss, which he announces to the Busters. Garonewt reveals that three years ago, the Zenon Warriors became a major threat to the Vandels, and he and all the seven-stars were called to face them down. However, Beltorze, a five-star then, tried to cut in front of the seven-stars and battled the Zenon Warriors. However, the Zenon Warriors disappeared, and nobody received a star, much to Garonewt's disappointment. When he found out that Cruss was in Bekatrute, Garonewt seeked to use Cruss to lure Beet, and after he killed Beet, he would deal with Cruss, guaranteeing an eighth star. Done with talking, Garonewt unleashes his ultimate attack. The ultimate attack, called Gravi-Zone, increases the gravity in the area, rendering the Busters unable to move. Garonewt first punches Arc, dealing severe damage. He then gathers up all his strength to finish off Beet, but Beet dodges his blow because he pulled out the Excellion Blade. The Excellion Blade, which renders its user lighter and faster, allows Beet to move around normally inside the Gravi-Zone. Beet attacks Garonewt, but Garonewt blocks them with his shields. Beet then scores a hit on Garonewt's back, drawing blood. Knowing that only Garonewt's shields protected him, Beet prepares to perform the Zenon Winzard on Garonewt. Unfazed, Garonewt slowly pulls out a brick from his body, and crushes it. Just as Beet brings down the Excellion Blade, an Iron Rhino appears, intercepting the brunt of the blow. Beet and Kissu wonder how that happened, but the remaining Arc Warriors tell them that the bricks covering Garonewt's body all have monsters stored in them. Garonewt throws Beet against a wall and prepares to finish him off, but a hole opens up underneath him, swallowing him. The gap was created by Rodina, who at first glance appears to be human but on closer inspection turns out to be another seven-star vandel. Rodina does not attack, but rather tells Kissu that she merely was preventing Garonewt from having a false start. With that, she diappears. Kissu and the remaining Arc Warriors run up to Beet, but see that he is not there. Soul of the Saiga Beet wakes up in a mysterious location, with the Burning Lance and the Excellion Blade stuck in the ground. Suddenly, a mysterious voice tells Beet about what happened to Garonewt, and Beet recognizes the voice from his battle with Grunide. Beet thinks the voice is Zenon's, but the figure shows himself, revealing a masked knight-like figure. The man shows disappointment that Beet's Zenon Winzard failed, saying Zenon would have bisected the Vandel along with the Iron Rhino. Beet protests that he's not as powerful as Zenon, but the man says that is not why he told Beet that. He then challenges Beet to a duel, to see how well Beet could use his Saiga. The man takes the Burning Lance, while Beet takes the Excellion Blade. Beet thinks that because the Burning Lance never belonged to this man, the man will be defeated by him because Beet has the Excellion Blade. However, the man reads Beet's mind and tells him that he is wrong. Seven-Stars Chapters Write the second section of your page here.